What if She's an Angel
by Swamp Fox Gurl
Summary: Domon has an interesting couple of days where he learns the value of helping others.


I am hooked on this song at the moment, and anything I get hooked on I have to do a songfic to, so here it is!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own G Gundam, and I don't own the song performed by Brian Wayne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Domon Kasshu marched purposefully down the street. He took little notice of the pleasent day around him as  
  
he strode towards the ramshackle hotel that he and Rain had managed to procure a room in. A bum sat on the   
  
curb holding a battered sign proclaiming that he would work for food.  
  
[There's a man   
  
standing on the corner  
  
with a sign saying   
  
'will work for food.']  
  
Domon almost paused as he passed. No, he told himself. Rain and I scrape for money as it is. I can't go  
  
giving it away.  
  
[You know the man  
  
you see him every morning.  
  
The one you never give  
  
your money to.]  
  
Stupid crosswalk, Domon cursed silently. It seemed that he would never cross the street. He tapped his   
  
foot on the worn pavement, impatiently waiting for the okay to cross. The man stared vacantly at him through   
  
amber eyes that Domon could have sworn knew and saw all. Frankly, the man terrified him.  
  
[You can sit there  
  
with your window rolled up  
  
wondering when the light's  
  
gonna turn green. Never  
  
know what a couple more bucks  
  
in his pocket might mean.]  
  
Finally! Domon beat a hasty retreat acroos the road, wishing that man would get a job and not sit on  
  
that corner anymore, he creeped him out. Which, to the man's credit, was a hard thing to accomplish.  
  
[What if he's an angel  
  
set here from Heaven?  
  
And he's making certain   
  
that you're doing your best  
  
to take the time to help one another  
  
Brother are you gonna pass that test?  
  
You can go on with your day-to-day  
  
trying to forget what you saw   
  
in his face. Knowing deep down  
  
it could have been his saving grace.  
  
What if he's an angel?]  
  
Domon stood outside the hotel room door, fumbling uncharacteristically with the room key, trying to fit it  
  
in the slot. 'Click.' Domon pushed open the door, locked it behind him, and flopped down onto the bed.  
  
Grabbing the remote, he turned the TV on and started channel surfing lazily. Loud voices and a woman's screams  
  
could be heard overhead. No honor, he thought scornfully, to do that to a woman.  
  
[There's a man  
  
there's a woman  
  
living above you in apartment G.  
  
There's a lot of noise  
  
coming from the ceiling  
  
aqnd it don't sound like harmony.  
  
The woman screamed louder, and there was an audible 'thump' from above. Domon tweaked the volume up a tad,  
  
cringing inwardly at the thought of that poor woman being beaten. There was little he could do though, so he   
  
sat a watched TV.  
  
[You can sit there   
  
with your TV turned up  
  
while his words and anger fly.  
  
Come tomorrow when you see her  
  
with her shades on,   
  
can you look her in the eye?]  
  
Domon, never one to turn down a free meal, had gone to the free breakfast the hotel offered the next day.  
  
OUt of the corner of a brown eye, he was aware that the woman from the room above him had entered. She wore  
  
sunglasses and heavy makeup, more so that usual. Domon had met her on occasion, her name was Rhea.  
  
"G'moring Rhea," he made an effort to be pleasent.  
  
  
  
"Hello Domon," the scarred woman answered. Domon felt a pang of pity, knowing what had happened. He   
  
glanced away quickly, avoiding her gaze.  
  
[What if she's an angel  
  
set here from Heaven?  
  
And she's making certain   
  
that you're doing your best  
  
to take the time to help one another  
  
Brother are you gonna pass that test?  
  
You can go on with your day-to-day  
  
trying to forget what you saw   
  
in her face. Knowing deep down  
  
it could have been her saving grace.  
  
What if she's an angel?]  
  
Domon set off to the trash dump to see Rain, who had left early to finish repairs on the Gundam before  
  
Domon's match later that day. Few shops were still in business as the man in the cape strolled down the road.  
  
A TV store was open though. Thay had old-fashioned televisions for sale, stacked in the window for pedestrians  
  
to observe. Domon stopped to watch the scene unfold. A small girl sat upon her father's lap. A red cap, the  
  
same shade as Domon's cloak, was on her head to hide the fact that her hair was gone due to one of the   
  
illnesses even medicine in FC 60 couldn't cure, cancer.  
  
[Little girl on daddy's lap  
  
hiding her disease   
  
with a baseball cap.  
  
You can turn the channel.  
  
Most people do.  
  
But what if you were sitting  
  
in her daddy's shoes?]  
  
Just then, the manager of the store came out. He shook his head at the poor child on the screen, then   
  
reached through the broken window and changed the channel. Domon slowly set off down the street again, a   
  
deep sense of sorrow having overcome his heart upon realizing that the sweet little child on the televion was  
  
likely going to die.  
  
[Maybe she's an angel  
  
set here from Heaven?  
  
And she's making certain   
  
that you're doing your best  
  
to take the time to help one another  
  
Brother are you gonna pass that test?  
  
You can go on with your day-to-day  
  
trying to forget what you saw   
  
in her face. Knowing deep down  
  
it could have been her saving grace.  
  
What if she's an angel?]  
  
The man was still on the curb when Domon approached.  
  
"Here." Domon handed the man some money. The look of joy on the man's face was enough to melt even Domon's  
  
heart. The man headed to the nearest store to buy some food to eat, that Domon profusly as he went.  
  
Just a few blocks later, he came across Rhea and her husband, who was dragging the sobbing woman along.  
  
"Hey you, let her go," Domon intervened, removing the man's hand from Rhea's arm with a deft movement.  
  
"C'mon Rhea, let's go have those bruises looked at." He walked off down the street with the grateful woman at  
  
his side, leaving the stunned abuser wondering what on earth had just happened.  
  
Rain was all to happy to treat Rhea's cuts, and invited her to stay with her and Domonn as long as she   
  
wanted, or needed to.  
  
Domon did a little research, and found that in Neo-America, they still did walks for cancer to raise money  
  
for research. After some cajoling, he convinced the other Shuffle Alliance members to accompany him on one,   
  
along with Rain, Allenby, Hoi, and Min. He could only hope they woulg cure it in time to save the little girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i had to have him set everything right, it would have ended badly if I hadn't.  
  
Ja'ne! 


End file.
